


Getting to the bottom of things

by AmandaBeth



Series: Glee my Glee universe [1]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBeth/pseuds/AmandaBeth
Summary: Welcome to something slightly au this story is how I see things a couple weeks after Artie has chalmydia. It's friendship fanfiction between Artie and Blaine confession is next story is confession they are sort of part of my Glee universe fanfiction but not 100% must reads before my Christmas fanfiction





	Getting to the bottom of things

Getting to the bottom of things

Authors note: you decide if au or how it might actually fit into cannon. Up to you. It's just mostly about friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee created. I just own story idea.

This takes place about 3 weeks after chlamydia incident. 

Blaine was no idiot but he knew Artie needed time to calm down. Clearly Artie was freaked out which is why he admitted stuff in first place. However Blaine wasn't about to let things go. It really wasn't like Artie to sleep with 2 girls. Blaine decided to go talk to Artie while Sam and Mercedes where off somewhere. Blaine called Artie and then went over to Artie's appartment. Artie's parents had payed for it for time Artie was in college. 

Once they where in Artie's living room 

Artie asked, "So why'd you want to come over?"

 

Blaine said, "I just felt like visiting you at your place. We all tend as big group to congregate at Kurt and Rachel's place." 

Artie said, "I'm not buying it dude. Why you here?" 

Blaine said, " To get you to talk. Though I'd hoped to trick you into it. We all know you Artie and what happened a few weeks ago isn't Artie. But I think maybe you've been hiding something from friends for long time but I don't know what or how long."

Artie frowned and said, " So what if I am keeping something private that's happened to me?" 

 

Blaine said, " So what if you hurt yourself without actually knowing that's what you are doing because you don't deal with it." 

 

Artie said," That doesn't make much sense."

 

Blaine said," Yes it does. See right now you are delfecting your feelings because there is something you don't want to deal with. It's fine if you can't tell me but tell someone before you act weirdly and risk hurting yourself again." 

 

Artie replied, " I am kind of scared to share and don't like to feel negative feelings."

Blaine said, " I know you don't like to deal with your negative feelings even Sam knows that though he'd just say bad. It's ok to be scared to share something. But know you have friends who care."

Artie said, "I know. I'm suprised Kurt didn't try to wrap me in bubble wrap after you know."

Blaine laughed and said, " Yeah I can totally see Kurt doing that but Artie stop avoiding things. See like you right now are try to wipe your mind of fact you had chlamydia. Don't it's an experience you made mistake it's ok. But if you wash it out of your brain you can make similar mistake in future forgive yourself that. And tell me what's happened in your pass that you want to forget but can't and keep trying to change subject so you don't have to think about it." 

Artie sighed," I can't say what I want to avoid I'm not ready to. But I will admit I had chlamydia."

Blaine said," Hey that's a start. But you know one day I will find the truth. You are stubborn but so am I. Talk to someone it doesn't have to me but it be cool if it was." 

Artie said," Blaine I expect nothing less of you and I kind of want to say but I don't because am affraid if I do I will cry and not stop and I don't like people to see me crying." 

 

Blaine asks," has anyone ever seen you cry."

Artie shakes his head, "only my parents after accident and that's no secret."

 

Blaine said, "maybe you can write what happened to you down if not ready to speak on it yet you can try to write it down it's up to you if you use a name it be great if let me read it but you don't have to." 

Artie said, " you aren't planning on leaving till you get your answers or at least felt you made difference. I will write it down I won't use a name you can read it. But promise what you read is between us I don't want this getting to Kurt or Sam. And idk what Mercedes would do if she found out and I really don't want Tina to know I know you text her fairly often."

Blaine nodded, " It will be hard but I promise just between us." 

Artie wrote a note

 

When I was 15 in sophmore year there was older girl not much older she was almost 17 her name starts with B. I was still virgin. I was still not over T though tried to convince myself I was I tried to leave B's house she said she knew how I could get over T. She picked me up out of wheelchair. I did ask her question it was dumb because when scared my mouth says stupid things. We did it that night now while action felt good the little I felt. I didn't want to do it but I didn't stop her.I did feel hurt. Then I just tried not to think about it and we did date for a bit.

 

Blaine read the note and said, " uhm Artie you where raped I have hunch to I only know to B's who are girls and ones our age is it who is she was held back wasn't she." 

Artie nodded, "Yeah she was one who got held back and how was that rape I liked it."

 

Blaine replied, " it's ok that you enjoyed it but you where scared you where not willing to she took advantage of you. Tina says sometimes a thing called subconscious makes us act out differently then normal when we try to repress something that hurt us. I asked her weird question and she went on a Tina rant. You know how T can be. But your mind was hurt by what happened. Being physically put into someone's bed when you didn't ask and then not asked if wanted sex isn't normal. It's not your fault but you where not in control and it did hurt you." 

Blaine reached over and gave Artie hug as they where sitting on couch. The hug triggered something in Artie and he started crying. 

Through tears Artie said," please don't tell anyone you saw me cry I can't stop can you please stay the night I just feel like want company."

Blaine said, "Alright. I will stay here. But what do I text Sam and Kurt. Sam needs to know as I live with him and Mercedes and if don't let Kurt know Sam will and Kurt will get suspicious."

 

Artie said, "Don't worry I will text the three people from my hair phone who need to know only what they need to know."

Blaine had no clue what Artie was going to text but knew it would be totally Artie and probably funny in way that would be creepy if it came from anyone but Artie.

Artie texted: I've kidnapped Blaine for tonight from time you get this message until my first class in morning at 9 am so don't worry I just need him here. No you can't know why. Don't worry Kurt I'm not planning on raving your boyfriend. Sincerely Artie. 

Artie sent message to Kurt who had met up with Sam and Mercedes as his phone dinged to show he got message he read it and laughed.

 

Mercedes said," What's so funny?"

 

Kurt said, " Artie sent me message in true Artie fashion. He's wants Blaine to sleep at his place tonight but he didn't word it like that. So Blaine won't be home tonight. And I will have my jog alone at 7. If was anyone but Artie saying they kidnapped my boyfriend it not be so funny but it's Artie. He gave me only what I need to know and no more." 

Then he showed Sam and Mercedes the message Mercedes chuckled so Sam laughed. Though Sam wasn't sure what was funny.

Mercedes said," Artie's always been kind of odd do you think Blaine could've gotten information out of Artie and Artie just needs comfort. He seemed happier before he sort of dated Brittany."

Kurt said, " I don't know they are both pretty stubborn. I had my own problems that year so I wouldn't have noticed."

Sam said, "I didn't know Artie before he was with Brittany."

 

Mercedes said, " I know Kurt it wasn't your job to notice but I feel guilty as I kind of always saw Artie as little brother and feel like I missed something and looking back I feel like I messed up. Sam don't hurt yourself thinking it's ok. Looking back I have weird hunch and if anyone could get Artie to talk it would be Blaine. I wish I would've seen it."

 

Kurt replied, "Seen what?"

Mercedes said, " I can't say a it's only hunch and b I don't think if hunch is right Artie wants people to know. But I still kind of want to kill her for it. I won't." 

Kurt said," That sucks you have hunch my boyfriend has answers and no one will ever tell me a thing. And Artie is so stubborn I gave up on that awhile ago. Mercedes don't beat yourself up for not noticing it was high school remember Artie doesn't talk about things."

Mercedes said, "Never beat myself up over things. It's just feel a little dumb but I hear Artie can do that to ppls."

Sam said, " Unlike Artie and Blaine who beat themselves up in own heads for everything they do even though most of stuff isn't there fault. They can act so weird a lot of time."

Kurt said, " you are both right. I guess if I ever get to know so be it lets go grab some grub."

Mercedes slipped hand into pocket she could text easily with one hand without anyone knowing even inside a pocket. She texted Artie I'm so sorry Artie I think I figured it out and I think Blaine made you figure it out tonight. I am sorry I didn't notice I promise I won't beat Brittany up or tell anyone. I know your scared of what Tina will think if she ever finds out. It's not your fault.

Artie picked up his phone when it went off and began to sob after reading it. Blaine scooted over it was so weird to see Artie actually be emotional. Blaine gave Artie hug and slipped phone out of Artie's hand and shut it off. Blaine had already turned his off earlier. He just let Artie cry into his shoulder till Artie fell asleep. There was movie they had on prior to Mercedes text. Then Blaine slid Artie so he was laying on couch so wasn't to uncomfortable. Then covered Artie with blanket on couch. Then went and got himself a blanket and layed down on floor to go to sleep.

 

The end.


End file.
